A Day In The Life
by Rosswen
Summary: A day in the life of one pregnant Naruto Uchiha. [AU, SasuNaru, FWP]
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, unbetead -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to this small story. It's not even a story. Something that I wrote because I was bored. Bad news- I have the worst workplace. People are so mean to me and I'm so frigging depressed nowadays. I hope I can find a new job quickly and run from there.**

 **Please try to enjoy this pointless FWP.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Sighing, he blinked a few times and then gulped before wetting his pouty, dry lips. He looked around but couldn't see his husband in the bed beside him.

Naruto sighed to himself. Once again, he had slept longer and missed to see his husband off.

He left the bed slowly and reached for his phone. He was quick to call his husband.

"Sasuke," He whined. "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to prepare your breakfast!"

There was a husky chuckle at the other line. " _Baby, you were sleeping so beautifully that I couldn't wake you up."_

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "Still!"

His husband laughed softly. " _But you need a lot of sleep. I want both of my babies healthy._ "

Naruto caressed his baby bump slowly. "Okay... But I'll do it tomorrow then!"

" _Okay,_ " Sasuke agreed. " _Only if you wake up by yourself._ "

That was a challenge. "I will!"

" _Alright,_ " Sasuke agreed once again. " _You know I love your breakfasts._ "

Naruto blushed softly. "Yes..."

" _Yeah_ ," Sasuke confirmed. " _Babe, I need to go now. The board is waiting for me._ "

"Yes," Naruto bit his lips. He needed to stop calling Sasuke when he was at work. Because no matter what, his husband always abandoned everything to talk to him. "I love you."

" _Me too, love_ ," Sasuke responded. " _Don't forget to call if anything happens_."

"Okay," Naruto nodded happily. "See you tonight."

" _Take care_." With that, the call ended.

After a quick shower, Naruto walked to the kitchen of their spacious condo and sat by the small kitchen table to eat his breakfast which was prepared by Sasuke.

They had a maid and she came every two days to keep their home in check. Naruto actually didn't like strangers in his home but Sasuke didn't like him getting tired so they had someone to look after their love nest as Naruto liked to call it.

After his light breakfast, Naruto cooked dinner before the maid came for cleaning. He smiled happily as he received a text from his friends, inviting him to a shopping mall. Naruto accepted the offer quickly. He couldn't stand the sound of the vacuum, so he always tried to be out for a couple of hours when the maid was cleaning.

He settled in his car after getting ready quickly and caressed his bump with a smile.

"Mommy will drive carefully, okay baby?"

Fastening his seat belt -mindful of his bump- Naruto took off and drove to the shopping mall slowly.

Once there, he went to the meeting point which was a coffee shop and found all of his friends already waiting for him, seating around a round table.

Waving at them, he ordered himself some milk, surprising the employee and went to his friends' table.

"Milk again?" Ino asked with an amused smile.

"Of course," Naruto sat down carefully. "I shouldn't have caffeine, it's bad for my baby."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're too much."

"No, it's called being a responsible mother," Naruto scoffed.

"Come on," Hinata stepped in. "Don't upset him."

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

"So," Naruto sipped his milk. "How are you all?"

"I'm so tired," Ino whined. "Sai's getting ready for a new exhibition and I'm responsible of his show gallery."

"That's so nice," Sakura commented. "Look at me-" She pointed at her chest. "Our karate school is getting new students everyday and there is no teacher besides Lee and me."

"That sounds tiring," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded sadly.

"I've been assisting Neji at the company," Hinata said. "It's really busy nowadays and Neji can't trust anyone easily to work with so he uses me."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Sasuke's really busy as well," Naruto said. "But as always, he makes sure to take care of me."

All of the girls sighed.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"We just wish our husbands were more like Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "You should love your man for who he is, I don't think comparing them is nice."

"But-" Ino whined.

Naruto shook his head again. "No. Besides, you don't know how hard Sasuke can be sometimes."

"Still, he's always nice to you and pampers you," Sakura pointed out.

"That's because he loves me," Naruto rolled his eyes. "And because I love it."

"Also, Naruto's pregnant," Hinata pointed out.

"Come on," Ino giggled. "He's been pregnant for only four months. Sasuke's always been this way."

"Whatever," Naruto waved a hand. "Sasuke is not our subject now. And should I remind you that he's already married and off limits?"

They all laughed at that and kept on with their pleasant conversation.

They moved to the restaurants to eat afterwards because Naruto complained that he was getting hungry. Despite claiming to be a responsible mother, Naruto ordered the biggest hamburger menu he could eat. When the girls pointed it out, he defended himself with saying that it was his baby who was craving it, not Naruto. And as a good mother, of course he wanted to make his baby happy.

After the big lunch, they started their little shopping trip. The girls were really enthusiastic while Naruto tugged along calmly. He checked the clothes the girls showed him but he refused to buy anything.

"Why you're not getting anything?" Sakura asked after a while.

"I don't need anything," Naruto shrugged. "Besides, we have a baby on the way, I shouldn't spend much."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are rich."

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Just because we're rich doesn't mean we have to spend carelessly. Do you know how much my husband works?"

Sakura sighed but nodded nevertheless.

They walked to a lingerie store next and all of the girls scattered around excitedly.

Naruto looked around with mild curiosity and then stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught the sight of a soft pink babydoll lingerie. It had a lacy fabric for the breasts and the sides were see-through satin, falling to the sides elegantly as it exposed the abdomen. It had a lacy, small pantie underneath and Naruto thought it looked elegantly cute without being too daring.

"That looks nice," Sakura commented as she gazed at the display. "You should get it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can't you see the price tag?"

"But it's beautiful," Sakura pointed out. "It would look good on you."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll try on something different."

Biting her lips, Sakura trailed behind Naruto and grabbed his bag as soon as he entered a changing cabin. She found his phone easily and dialed the first number in the call log.

" _Hey, baby._ "

Sakura giggled. "I'm not your baby."

There was a pause at the other line. " _Sakura?_ "

"The one and only," She smiled.

" _Where is Naruto? Did something bad happen to him?!_ " Sasuke asked immediately.

"Noup," Sakura laughed. "Calm down."

" _Then what?_ " Sasuke demanded harshly.

"We're shopping," Sakura explained. "There is something Naruto really likes but he won't get it."

" _Why?_ " Sasuke questioned slowly.

"He thinks you work too much and he doesn't want to burden you," Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. " _When will he understand that I work for him alone?_ "

"Dunno," Sakura played with her hair distractedly.

Sasuke sighed again. " _He has credit cards in his purse. Buy whatever he wants. His code is seventy nine-seventy nine. Just don't let him know._ "

"Yes, sir!" Sakura giggled and put the phone in Naruto's bag before snatching a silver colored platinum card.

She gathered whatever she could in her arms and dumped all of them in the cabin Naruto was currently in. "Try all of these!" She commanded.

She heard a muffled protest before hurrying. She took the garment Naruto liked and run to the cashier. She paid for it quickly and hurried back to put Naruto's card in place.

"I don't like any of these," Naruto complained as he left the cabin.

"Too bad," Sakura nodded. "Let's join the others."

"Did you get something?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the bag Sakura was carrying.

"Just underwear," Sakura lied easily.

Naruto hummed as he nodded.

They found their other friends and with Naruto's demand, they had some ice-cream.

When they were about to part, the girls accompanied Naruto to his car and Sakura put the bag inside without Naruto noticing.

Naruto sang his favorite songs on the way back and he talked to his baby without stopping. He told him about their environment and what he saw around. He complained about the asshole drivers and assured his baby that his mommy wasn't one of them. Because the most important thing was to reach somewhere safely, not quickly.

He parked his car at their assigned car parks and died the engine. He was about to leave when a white bag caught his attention at the backseat.

He took it cautiously and looked inside. A sigh left his lips as he saw the pink lingerie inside.

"Sakura..." He muttered to himself as he shook his head.

Taking the bag, he walked to the elevators. He considered calling Sakura but decided against it. It wouldn't matter in the end.

When he entered his home, he found it pleasantly airy and warm. Everywhere was spotless and thankfully, the maid had already left.

He walked to the bedroom first, changed his clothing to something more comfortable and went to the kitchen. He heated the main dish he had cooked earlier and then made Sasuke's favorite rice. He took out fresh vegetables from the fridge and started making a salad quickly afterwards.

Just as he put the plates on the table, the doorbell rang.

With a hearted smile, Naruto run to the door carefully and opened it fastly.

"Welcome!" He called out happily.

"I'm home," Sasuke smiled as he stepped inside. He took Naruto in his arms and held him tightly. "Missed you, baby," He breathed against his soft hair.

"Me too," Naruto replied immediately as he wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders. "Our baby missed you, too."

"Mhmm..." Sasuke caressed his lover's baby bump with a smile. "I missed it as well."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Go change, dinner is ready!"

Sasuke nodded and walked to their bedroom as Naruto made his way to the kitchen. He carried their dinner to the dining room and served quickly as Sasuke joined him.

"How was work?" Naruto asked as they ate.

"Aside from Itachi pissing me off, it was fine," Sasuke replied.

Naruto giggled. "Nii-san loves teasing you and you fall for it each time!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You can't call it teasing. He loves making me miserable."

Naruto laughed softly. "He loves you."

"He only loves himself," Sasuke replied.

Naruto bit his lips, barely holding back another laughter. He didn't want his husband getting worked up for nothing.

"How about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I went out with the girls," Naruto said and then pouted. "They want to steal you from me!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded wildly. "But I don't share you with anyone. You belong to me!"

"That's so true, baby," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto nodded determinedly, like hell would he give up his husband.

"Let's have brownie," Naruto smiled happily after the dinner.

"You sit," Sasuke ordered. "I'll bring you whatever you want."

"No," Naruto protested. "You're tired."

"Come on, Naru," Sasuke murmured and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Don't upset me, okay?"

Sighing, Naruto nodded. He settled in their comfy couch as his husband prepared his after dinner, junk food.

Naruto snuggled up to his husband immediately as soon as he sat down beside him after putting the tray he prepared on the coffee table before them. Naruto sighed contently as he ate his cake slowly.

"So," Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair soothingly as he spoke. "Wanna show me what you got?"

"I didn't-" Naruto cut himself off and glared at his husband. "How do you know I got something?"

Sasuke curved his lips downwards.

"Stupid Sakura!" Naruto cried. "She got me that needless thing without letting me know!"

"But love, you know that if you like something I want you to get it," Sasuke said calmly.

"I don't want to burden you," Naruto said softly as he played with his fingers.

"Baby, we are married," Sasuke slowly. "You seriously upset me when you're like this."

"I'm sorry," Naruto squeaked.

"Don't be," Sasuke kissed his love's lips. "Just promise not to do this anymore."

"Okay," Naruto nodded slowly.

"Now show me what you got," Sasuke smiled encouragingly.

"D-Do you want me to wear it?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes please," Sasuke smirked.

Nodding, Naruto stood up and went to their room. He found the bag from wherever he had thrown and put on the lingerie after shedding his clothing.

It was a perfect match. Only the shoulder straps kept falling because Naruto had no breast no fill in. His baby bump could be seen easily like a bud among pink leaves. The panties didn't disturb him at all. All in all, Naruto could say it was fine on him.

He walked to the living room timidly and stood by the door before calling out to his husband softly. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke put down kiss coffee and turned around. His eyes darkened as he saw his lover. "Is that what you got, baby?"

Naruto nodded as he looked down.

"You look perfect," Sasuke said as he stood up slowly.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured huskily.

Naruto smiled widely. "I'm glad! I'll take it off now."

"No," Sasuke shook his head as he approached his spouse. "You look delicious."

"Eh?" Naruto blushed furiously.

"Yeah," Sasuke bit his lips as he wrapped his arm's around his love. He squeezed his ass cheeks harshly. "I want you."

"Uhm," Naruto blushed again. "Okay."

Smirking, Sasuke scooped his lover up and carried him to their bed and attacked his lips hungrily without losing any time. Naruto gasped and held onto his husband's shoulders tightly. Sasuke didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and push Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's baby bump slowly as he trailed kisses down his neck to his collarbones. His lover moaned softly as he tugged at the t-shirt he wore. Getting the hint, Sasuke took off his t-shirt and then his sweatpants along with his already too tight boxers.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he felt his husband's hand touching him down there.

He parted his legs and reached for the panties he wore to get rid of them. But Sasuke didn't let him. He pushed the lacy garment to the side and entered his lover with his fingers immediately.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and his legs closed instinctively, trapping his husband's hand between his thighs.

Sasuke didn't mind. He lied down beside the love of his life and watched his face for a while intently. Naruto's cheeks were pink and his mouth was agape, letting out small moans and shallow breaths every now or then. His eyes were half-lidded and he never tore his gaze away from his husband's beautiful face.

Leaning over, Sasuke kissed his lover's lips chastely and then gave his attention to his pink nipples. One of them was visible as the strap had fallen once again while the other was still confined under the lacy fabric. Sasuke leaned over and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking it through the fabric.

Naruto moaned keenly as he doubled over. Panting, he tangled a hand in his husband's hair and with his free hand, he touched his cock gently.

If anyone had seen them, they would laugh at their state. They looked like a tangled ball on the spacious bed.

" _Hah_ ," Naruto panted. "Baby, I will come."

"Come then," Sasuke growled.

"No," Naruto whined. "I want you... together."

"Yeah," Sasuke pulled out his fingers and then pushed his wife's leg's open. He leaned down and started sucking his wet entrance and thighs.

Naruto panted for air desperately. He moaned, whined and kicked his legs and his husband finally left his thighs alone. Sasuke held the back of his knees and pushed his legs open once again as he settled between them. Naruto's breathing picked up as he felt his husband's desire against him and then the delicious hardness entered him as slow as possible.

Naruto breathed irregularly as he touched his husband's abdomen.

Sasuke knew what that meant. He could read his love easily like an open book.

 _Wait. Let me feel you._

Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's sides next, touching gently.

 _Move._

Sasuke moved out of his lover and then thrust inside slowly.

Naruto's hands grabbed his sides hardly.

 _Wait._

Sasuke waited as he leaned against his lower, putting all of his weight behind his single thrusts.

Naruto's hands flexed.

 _Go._

Sasuke kept doing whatever his lover wanted until he dropped his arms around his head, looking at him through wet eyelashes.

 _Make love to me the way you want._

And Sasuke did that as he fastened his movements. Taking his lover the way he desired as his sweet moans accompanied him.

* * *

Naruto hummed a cheerful song as he prepared the breakfast.

"Good morning," His husband entered the kitchen with a smirk.

"Morning," Naruto smiled. Raising on his tiptoes, he kissed his lips quickly. "What did I say before?"

Sasuke chuckled as he sat by the table. "Thank you for preparing me breakfast, love."

"Of course," Naruto mumbled and hugged Sasuke, burying his face in his stomach. "I just love you so much and I want to take care of you."

"I know," Sasuke kissed Naruto's bump and smiled up at him. "Eat with me."

Naruto nodded and sat down across from his husband.

After the breakfast, Naruto saw his husband off and started his pregnant pilates. His doctor had suggested it to keep him healthy and Naruto would do anything for the sake of his baby.

After his exercises, he took a quick shower and went to his kitchen to think of what to eat for lunch. He was about to decide on salad with tuna when his phone gave a message signal. It was from his friends, saying that they were coming to him for lunch with takeouts. Naruto accepted the offer happily.

It wasn't long before his doorbell was ringing.

"Welcome!" He welcomed his friends inside happily.

The three girls eyed Naruto with identical smirks.

"Wh-What?" Naruto squeaked.

"I see that you've made good use of that lingerie," Sakura commented.

"What?" Naruto repeated as he tilted his head to the side.

Giggling, Ino pointed at Naruto's neck and then at his legs.

Naruto squinted his eyes to be able to see his neck. He manged to see the hickies on his collarbones. He looked down and between his thighs, he could see numerous hickies and love bites.

He looked up and rolled his eyes. "I'm married, you know."

"Is he always this passionate?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

Naruto smirked. "He said he wants to try if he can fit another baby in me."

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto laughed at their shocked expressions. "You are so silly! Anyway, what did you bring? I'm hungry."

They walked to the kitchen started eating as they planned their next meeting.

* * *

 **This is it. We will have a short ficlet next, the original idea belonging to Clio1111 and then we will have other stories as well. I always get new ideas lol. I'll see you all soon! Wish me good luck at the stupid work!**


End file.
